


Toes in the Sand

by Banshee1013



Series: Suptober 2019 Ficlets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Suptober 2019 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Ficlet to accompany art for Suptober 2019.Days 4/5/6 - Books, Water, Outfit of the Day





	Toes in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> Art can be found [here.](https://banshee1013.tumblr.com/post/188180878327/suptober-day-456-books-water-outfit-of-the)
> 
> If you like Destiel works/art and also an awesome community of folks, come join me on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/). WE HAVE COOKIES. :D

Dean gusted a satisfied sigh, stretching long, bare legs covered in freckles out in front of his chair, and dug his bare toes into the sand, warmed by the mid-afternoon sun. A beer dangled from his hand, condensation dripping onto the sand below.

He watched, contented, as Jack splashed around in the waves, Cas submerged close by. The sea water glistened in Cas’ hair and in tiny rivulets down his back as he rose from the water, and Dean’s heart skipped a beat.

Jack floated back in the water and gave a mighty kick, drenching Cas again much to his feigned annoyance. Sam barked a laugh, his beer slipping from his hand in his mirth but dropping upright into the soft sand. He glanced over at Dean and grinned at his brother, staring slack-jawed toward the ocean, the book he had been reading forgotten in his lap.

“Dean?” Sam queried, and reached across the green cooler to jostle his brother’s arm. “You ok over there?”

Dean startled a bit, knocked out of his reverie, and turned to regale his brother with a soft contented smile - the rare kind for Dean, one that reached his eyes and made them glow. He waved his bottle of beer at Sam, and taking the hint, Sam picked his up from the sand and reached over to clink them together. They both took a deep drought from the bottles, and finished with synchronous appreciative groans.

Dean once again focused on the two cavorting in the water.

“This is it, Sammy. What we’ve always wanted.”

Sam nodded, stretching his even longer legs out in front of him, matching his brother and digging his own toes in.

“Toes in the sand, right, Dean?”

“Damn straight.” Dean downed the rest of his beer and rose from his chair.

“C’mon, Sammy. They’re having way too much fun without us.” He heads toward the waterline.

Sam downs his as well and stood. “Race you!”

Dean shouted and then laughed as Sam raced pass and shoved him aside to get the advantage, splashing into the surf moments ahead of Dean. Dean reached him and shoved him back, knocking Sam into the water - as Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him in with him.

Submerged, Dean popped up out of the water and found himself staring into eyes bluer than the ocean surrounding him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“H-Hey, Cas,” Dean stuttered, stunned and barely able to get the words out.

Cas tilted his head in concern and Dean thought it was fucking ADORABLE. “Are you alright?”

Am I alright? Dean wondered to himself. Yeah… almost.

What the hell. Now or never, right?

He reached up, placing a hand behind Cas’ neck and pulled him in for a wet, salty kiss. Cas, surprised for only a second, grasped Dean’s face with both hands and kissed him back thoroughly.

“Well, it’s ABOUT FUCKING TIME!” Sam whooped from behind them.

“About fucking time for what?” Jack asked, perfectly innocent.

Cas and Dean broke the kiss to join Sam in simultaneously shouting, “JACK! LANGUAGE!”

Laughing, Dean turned back to Cas, and sobered.

“He’s right. I’ve waited way too long for this.” Wrapping an arm around his waist, Dean pulled Cas close, found his lips again and pulled him under the water.

When they came up for (literal) air, Cas swiped the seawater from Dean’s long lashes with a gentle caress of his thumb before placing a kiss on each closed eye.

“It’s alright, Dean. We have all of eternity now.”


End file.
